poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice slide/Zebedee, Ronnocx, Mai and Codylight vs. Zeebad, Ryalight, Wuya, Mistress 9 and Matau Dohma
This is how the ice slide and Codylight and his friends fight Zeebad and his friends goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. the gang Crash Bandicoot: Come on, Guys. We could make it. Bertram T. Monkey: Keep Going. I think this is easy for me to Sunset's bodyguard. Megatron: I can hear you, you know. Dylan: Yeah. Man, yeah yeah. Keep going, people. slip and starts to slide on the ice Train: I'm a train! Not a snowboard! slide along the ice Matau T. Monkey: Yee-ha-ha-ha!!! Whoo-whoo-Hoo-Hoo! Meg Griffin: Whoa! skis with Odette Odette: This is fun! Whoa! gang tries to stop Train: I was made to shunt! Not a ski! Gang stop at a edge Sci-Ryan: Phew. That was a close call. Matau T. Monkey: That is deep. Evil Anna: I think we reached the end of the line. Zeebad: You took the words right out of my mouth. Ryvine Sparkle: Sam, your sword. Sam: Sir. out his sword Un guard! swings his sword around Dylan: Hey, man. Give peace a chance. Wallflower Blush: He's right. Wuya: No one can save you now, Autobots. Zeebad: And you should be forgotten, Wallflower. and Zeebad laughs evily Wallflower Blush: If only Zebedee is here. Ryan F-Freeman: That's it! his Winxbots Winxbots! Say his name three times! Jessie Primefan: Right, Ryan. The Winxbots: Zebedee, Zebedee, ZEBEDEE!!! appears Zeebad: You! Codylight Sparkle: You and Zebedee meet again, Zeebad. Zeebad: Indeed. Mistress 9: Ryvine revived me and Zeebad waited 10'000 years for his revenge. Ryalight Glimmer: And we all know that.... Wuya and Matau Dohma: Revenge is a dish best served cold. Mai Lacey: Some like it hot, Wuya. Ronnocx Lacey: What she said, Mistress 9. ready their magic to fight. Zeebad and Wuya zaps Zebedee But, he keeps dodging and jumps into the air with Mai and Ronnocx and his friends jump after them Zebedee: I still got some spring in my step, Zeebad! Codylight Sparkle: My Sailor Moon Powers are more light then yours and Mistress 9, Ryalight! Ronnocx Lacey: You can't be better then us, Wuya! Mai Lacey: I could be like one of the Autobots, Matau Dohma! clash weapons and springs then, Zeebad and his partners fall Evil Ryan: Wow. Adagio Dazzle: Nice one, guys. Aria Blaze: Well. That takes care of that. Sonata Dusk: You know. I think the spring has sprung. sees the heroes Sam: OI! Where you think you're going? Zebedee: Sam? Codylight Sparkle: Sam! Stop! Think about what you are doing! Sam: It's not my job to think. I'm a soldier. I'm just following orders. Mai Lacey: You may be what you are, Sam. But, it's what’s inside that counts. Evil Anna: Zebedee and Hugo! Look out! 9 fires at Hugo Matau T. Monkey: Oh my. Codylight Sparkle: his Matrix to Meg Run, Guys! Run! Brain the Crocodile: Come on, gang. Here's our chance. The Crocodile runs over Sam Sam: AHH! Train: Move That monstash! Sam Oops. Nearly a toothpick. the fight. Mistress 9 swings her lightsaber at Mai then Ronnocx blocks it. Wuya and Matau Dohma sends out magic blasts at Zebedee and Codylight and they miss fire beams at each other and Zeebad and his friends overpower them. Zeebad freeze Mai, Ronnocx, Codylight and Zebedee in place Zeebad: Your days in the sun are over, Zebedee. Matau Dohma: You know, there can only mean one spring to rule them all and Zeebad is... The Lord of the Springs. Zeebad: Now, it's time for Zeebad. Ryalight Glimmer: You know, Optimus should have picked me when he had the change to restore Cybertron long ago, brother. Mistress 9: You know, Ronnocx and Mai Queen, that I would please my master Pharaoh 90 when I plan to possess Ryan like Mal did long ago. Wuya: And now, it is our turn to return the favour. and Matau Dohma starts to cut the ice Dougal: Stop! Zebedee and Codylight's in trouble! Oisin Ryan: So are Ronnocx and Mai! Mai Lacey: Go! Save yourselves! Emmet: What do we do!? Thomas: We can't just leave them. Percy: To the rescue. Codylight Sparkle: You have got to help Dougal and his buds find the diamonds! and Zebedee use thier Powers to stop the gang by blocking their way with ice. The two villains finish cutting the ice and the ice is about to fall Zeebad: Ahh. So it ends. My nemesis finally vanquished forever. Ryalight Glimmer: You know, Brother. I've been thinking. You worked so hard and save the universe and stuff. You could use a break. Mistress 9: Connor, I would know I would possess Ryan to destroy Megatron. Wuya: And Mai, I hope you and Ronnocx will be friends in the Allspark. ice breaks and Zebedee and his three friends fall to thier doom Codylight and Zebedee: Get the Diamonds!!! Ryan Tokisaki and Dougal: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: And... They're extinct. Crash Bandicoot: Well, there is nothing we can do here. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. We could go. Gang leaves Zeebad: It's almost enough to make someone weep! If only I weren't so very happy. Now, nothing will stand in our way. Matau Dohma: like Midnight Sparkle Ryalight Glimmer: like Nina Cortex Wuya: manically Mistress 9: evilly Sam: heartly Zeebad: No, Sam. It's all in the back of the throat. the gang Bertram T. Monkey: Even if Train do speak, I don't know what he would say. Ermintrude: I can't beleave they are actually gone. Dylan: Zeb's dead, baby, Zeb's dead. Thomas: Poor Codylight. Ryan Tokisaki: crying Mai is gone! sniffs Rarity: Don't be sad, darling. She still have Ronnocx for company. Conaria Lacey: But, who will I be friends with? Dougal: Who's gonna Help Florence and the children? Sci-Mary Beth: Who's gonna Help us? Evil Anna: We can't give up. Sci-Ryan: She's right, sister. We have to be brave and find the diamonds. That is Zebedee's and Codylight's dying wish before being one with the Matrix. Evil Ryan: I guess Connor is dead. Dylan: Without Zebedee and his friends, We're nothing. Dougal: No. Sci-Ryan's right. We're gonna save our world and the others worlds too. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Now, where is the map. Crash checks the map Crash Bandicoot (EG): We head to the tallest mountain in that range. Ryan Tokisaki: Right. Mai and Connor will be remembered. Orla Ryan: That's the spirit, everybody. There's nothing like a boiling lava can stop us! Matau T. Monkey: It won't. And you know. Since Connor's death, Master Ryan was sad. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan